The Secret Mission: Destiny Strikes
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: 11 year old Alexis Faith Dumbledore is the daughter os Stephanie & Albus Dumbledore. It is 5015. & trouble is on the lose again. What happens when Destiny Strikes? Sequel to Secret Mission & original characters are in! Alex/Harry. Full summary on profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel. Oh, and YES you do have to read Secret Mission before this.**

**Chapter 1**

_Last Time:_

_Alex, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Lavender all sits down in the great hall at Hogwarts for the last time. All their kids are now married and with their own kids. It is a reunion and even the teachers have kids that are married, with their own kids, etc, etc, etc. _

_McGonagall looks at Alex and Draco who are not even looking at each other. McGonagall looks in the direction Draco is looking in and sees him staring at Pansy. She looks in Alex's eye view to see her staring at Harry. Ginny is staring at Dean, who is staring back. Neville is staring at Luna, who stares back. Harry stares at Alex. Hermione and Ron stares at each other. Lavender stares at Seamus. McGonagall was in love with Alex's dad, ever since they were in 3__rd__ and 5__th__ year. McGonagall is two years younger than Dumbledore. _

_Just then, they all hear explosions._

_They race outside of the castle, and sees bombs dropping and everything exploding._

_A bomb drops from the sky, hitting the castle and killing everyone in or near it. Including Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione._

_And that is how that generation ends._

_Now:_

The year is 5015. 11 year old Alexis Faith Dumbledore has been living with her mother Stephanie, before she died of cancer. Alexis has always been really close to her mother and only sees her father, Albus Dumbledore, once a year. Her parents are divorced and her father is now married to Minerva McGonagall, who teaches Transfiguration. Alexis is best friends with Draco Malfoy who is the same age as her.

Alexis is waiting for her father to pick her up and take her to her new home... Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, Alexis is a witch, just like all of her family line.

Just then there is a knock on the door. Alexis opens the door and sees her dad.

"Please pack it all up so we can go and I can continue to ignore you" Alex orders her dad and walks onto the porch. Dumbledore sighs, flicks his Elder Wand, making everything to pack and shrink. He slips his daughter's suitcase into his pocket where it holds everything she owns and her mother's.

"Alex, we need to talk" Dumbledore tells Alex.

"What?" Alex snaps narrowing her eyes, "I'm mad at you for not being here when mom was dying! I'm mad at you for just walking out of my life when I was 7. I'm mad at you for getting remarried and just ignoring mom's letters tell you she is dying. I'm mad at you for not being here when I needed you!" tears begin to fall from Alex's eyes and Dumbledore pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Alex. I did write to your mother but she told me to not come. I kept begging her to let me come be with you for when the time came, but she said no" Dumbledore tells Alex softly. He kneels down in front of his crying daughter and wipes her tears away. Alex begins to sob and wraps her arms around Dumbledore's neck. She cries into his shoulder, and just like that, her past is behind her in America, while her new future is in England.

If only she knows that she will find her soul mate in England... in Hogwarts to be exact.

**What do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Oh, and this story should be 10 or more chapters and is obviously the continuation of The Secret Mission.**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

"_Alex, we need to talk" Dumbledore tells Alex._

"_What?" Alex snaps narrowing her eyes, "I'm mad at you for not being here when mom was dying! I'm mad at you for just walking out of my life when I was 7. I'm mad at you for getting remarried and just ignoring mom's letters tell you she is dying. I'm mad at you for not being here when I needed you!" tears begin to fall from Alex's eyes and Dumbledore pulls her into a hug._

"_I'm sorry Alex. I did write to your mother but she told me to not come. I kept begging her to let me come be with you for when the time came, but she said no" Dumbledore tells Alex softly. He kneels down in front of his crying daughter and wipes her tears away. Alex begins to sob and wraps her arms around Dumbledore's neck. She cries into his shoulder, and just like that, her past is behind her in America, while her new future is in England. _

_If only she knows that she will find her soul mate in England... in Hogwarts to be exact._

_Now:_

As September arrives, Alex is sitting next to Dumbledore at the high table. Alex sees the first years arrive and Minerva McGonagall, her step-mom, leading them.

"Go on over" Dumbledore whispers. Alex bites her lip and stands up. She walks down the three stairs and stands off to the side. Alex looks at Dumbledore who smiles and nods at her. She weakly smiles back and look down at her feet. Dumbledore and Alex have a small connection and to both of them, surprised that they have many things in common. It has been 2 months since Alex's mother died, the funeral and Alex getting taken to Hogwarts. Alex's birthday is July 3rd 5004 and on the 4th, was when she started to live with Dumbledore.

"Now, when I call your name, you will walk up to the stool, sit down and be sorted into your house. Your house will be like your family. You will gain points, and will lose them. There are Hufflepuff, which is now named after Susan Bones who died in the war back in 2011. Then there's Ravenclaw, named after Luna Lovegood. Then there's Slytherin named after Draco Malfoy. And finally Gryffindor named after Alex Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Each house used to be named after each founder, but the Ministry of Magic changed it so each one is named after each teenager that lost their lives during the bombing" Alex sees tears fill McGonagall's eyes, knowing her great, great, great, etc, grandmother lost her life in the bombing, just like everyone's ancestors. Everyone in this castle is named after each person that lost their lives. Like Alex's dad, is named after the original Albus Dumbledore. Alex is named after the original Alex, etc.

"Susan Bones" McGonagall calls. Alex watches as a blonde haired girl walks up to the stool and sits down.

"Hufflepuff!" Susan Bones smiles and walks over to the Hufflepuff table.

A few names later, Hermione Granger gets sorted into Gryffindor; Ron Weasley gets sorted into Gryffindor as well. Next is Harry Potter.

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat shouts. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle get sorted into Slytherin.

"Alex Dumbledore" McGonagall calls. Alex smiles softly as people begin to whisper. She walks up the steps and sits down on the stool.

"_Hmm... recantation of the real Alex Dumbledore. You have the real soul of Alex Dumbledore, just like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy, have the original souls of the REAL people. Your father and McGonagall, Hagrid, Severus Snape and Filch all have the real souls of the real people too. It looks like the souls are trying to find their soul mates and to make destiny right again, since they all messed up their generation"_ the sorting hat spoke.

"**Hey Sorting Hat! Nice to see you again!"** the real Alex greeted, **"have you missed me yet? And it looks like the spell worked that dad casted in 2010, in case if we all died. Did you know wizards are immortal until someone killed them either stabbing or casting the killing curse?" **

The 11 year old Alex sits there in shock. She hears the 18 year old Alex talking to the hat, like an old friend.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts. McGonagall takes the hat off and Alex goes back to her seat next to Dumbledore.

Just then the souls of the 18 year old Alex and the real Dumbledore float out of the bodies of this generation. All the students watch in shock as the real McGonagall's soul leaves the younger McGonagall. Even the 18 year olds, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy joins them, including Snape, Hagrid, Filch and the other teachers.

All the 2011 souls turn to human form and all smile at the new generation.

"Hello 5015 students and teachers of Hogwarts" the real Dumbledore smiles, "now tell me, how have you all been doing? Anything we all should worry about?"

The 18 year olds all roll their eyes. Draco takes Alex's hand and whispers in her ear. Alex smiles, kisses Draco's cheek and hugs Harry, who ends up kissing her.

**What do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

"_**Hey Sorting Hat! Nice to see you again!"**__ the real Alex greeted, __**"have you missed me yet? And it looks like the spell worked that dad casted in 2010, in case if we all died. Did you know wizards are immortal until someone killed them either stabbing or casting the killing curse?" **_

_The 11 year old Alex sits there in shock. She hears the 18 year old Alex talking to the hat, like an old friend._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts. McGonagall takes the hat off and Alex goes back to her seat next to Dumbledore._

_Just then the souls of the 18 year old Alex and the real Dumbledore float out of the bodies of this generation. All the students watch in shock as the real McGonagall's soul leaves the younger McGonagall. Even the 18 year olds, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy joins them, including Snape, Hagrid, Filch and the other teachers._

_All the 2011 souls turn to human form and all smile at the new generation. _

"_Hello 5015 students and teachers of Hogwarts" the real Dumbledore smiles, "now tell me, how have you all been doing? Anything we all should worry about?"_

_The 18 year olds all roll their eyes. Draco takes Alex's hand and whispers in her ear. Alex smiles, kisses Draco's cheek and hugs Harry, who ends up kissing her._

_Now:_

"I'm over my head and I know it, I know it!" Alex sings randomly as she skips over to her dad, "sup dad?" Dumbledore smacks his forehead and chuckles at his hyper 18 year old.

Dumbledore and the original people all watch the 18 year old Hermione join the real Alex in singing randomly.

"Yo Potter" Malfoy calls. Potter turns to his enemy who married his soul mate in 2011, "you better win her back. I'm going to win Parkinson's heart and you win your soul mates. We have to set all this straight. Remember, we only have from September to May to do this" Potter nods knowing Malfoy is right. Destiny knows they messed up in their generation and is trying to get them to set it right before it messes up the future... for good.

~H&A~

The 11 year old Alex watches nervously as her dad and the other Dumbledore talk to each other. The two McGonagall's, Potter's, Weasley's, Granger's, Snape's, Hagrid's, Filch's and Malfoy's talk to each other as the 18 year old Alex walks over to the 11 year old. Alex looks down as the older one sits down next to her.

"Liking Hogwarts yet?" the older one asks the younger one.

"I guess" the younger one whispers.

"So what's your full name?"

"Alex Faith Dumbledore" the older one smirks.

"Guess Destiny is still trying to fix the future" the younger one looks up at the older one confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing"

"Huh... sure"

"Destiny is trying to fix the future. That is why we are here. We have to get things back on track. We messed up our time and now we have to put it back on track, before it is too late. We only have until May to fix it"

"Do we have to help you?"

"No. Your generation just go on as planned and do not question what we do. You just go to your classes, have fun and make friends" the younger girl nods as the older one smiles.

"Ok" the younger girl gets up and walks out of the Great Hall with the other houses.

~A&H~

Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione are walking around the castle in surprise.

"It looks exactly like it did from our generation" Hermione whispers as Ron and Hermione lace their hands together as Harry and Alex does as well. Everyone knows where they messed up on and plans on fixing it. Malfoy ended up finding Pansy Parkinson and ended up taking her to a random room that no one goes into.

The real Dumbledore and McGonagall are currently somewhere in the school and the 4 teenagers don't plan on finding them or anyone to be honest.

"Do any of you know what else we have to do before the time runs out?" Alex asks her boyfriend and best friends.

"No" they answer as one. Alex rests her head on Harry's shoulder thinking about what Destiny told them.

"_You have to fix up your mistakes. Alex, your soul mate is Harry. Hermione yours is Ron. Draco yours is Pansy. Albus yours is Minerva. There is something else all of you have to do before returning in May. But the final thing you have to do that I am allowed to tell you is... save the new generation" _And just like that, they end up in Hogwarts.

"We have to save the new generation. But from what?" Alex whispers as they all sit in the courtyard of the castle.

"I don't know" Harry, Ron and Hermione whispers thinking the same thing.

_What are they suppose to save the new generation from? What dangers are out there?_

**And that is the end of the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that the chapters are small, but I hope in time, they will get longer.**

**aaa3007-** No problem. :D YAY! Can you tell me when?Oh and I will be posting 3 chapters each time I update since there is only around 10 or more chapters. The sequel is already written, so I'm focusing on "Will We Find A Home, Justin?", which I have the start of year 5 written. And I'm focusing on my High School Musical's "Dreams May Do Come True".

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

"_Do any of you know what else we have to do before the time runs out?" Alex asks her boyfriend and best friends._

"_No" they answer as one. Alex rests her head on Harry's shoulder thinking about what Destiny told them._

"_You have to fix up your mistakes. Alex, your soul mate is Harry. Hermione yours is Ron. Draco yours is Pansy. Albus yours is Minerva. There is something else all of you have to do before returning in May. But the final thing you have to do that I am allowed to tell you is... save the new generation" And just like that, they end up in Hogwarts._

"_We have to save the new generation. But from what?" Alex whispers as they all sit in the courtyard of the castle._

"_I don't know" Harry, Ron and Hermione whispers thinking the same thing._

_What are they suppose to save the new generation from? What dangers are out there?_

_Now:_

The 18 year olds walk around the castle thinking. As they head outside... someone that scares them the most is waiting for them... Voldemort.

"What are you doing here Voldemort?" Harry asks slightly nervous. He forces Alex, Hermione and Ron behind him.

"Going to help you surprisingly. Destiny wants me to help all of you to put things on track again. I do have a daughter that went to this school ya know" Voldemort smirks seeing their shocked faces as the others from their generation comes out.

"Since when did you have a daughter?" Alex asks stepping around Harry and smirks in return, "I thought a bad guy like you would behave and was too busy trying to kill dad and Harry to do anything"

Voldemort rolls his eyes, "Bellatrix is the mother. She was barely a month old when I got killed the first time"

"So what's your mission?"

"To help you guys on putting everything on track again. We are supposed to kill the dangers that will come to harm this generation"

**And that's the chapter. Sorry it's short, but I guess all the chapters will be short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm home until who knows when. With me breaking my foot...**

**It's March 1****st****! Whoo! Josh's birthday is on the 4****th****!**

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

_The 18 year olds walk around the castle thinking. As they head outside... someone that scares them the most is waiting for them... Voldemort._

"_What are you doing here Voldemort?" Harry asks slightly nervous. He forces Alex, Hermione and Ron behind him._

"_Going to help you surprisingly. Destiny wants me to help all of you to put things on track again. I do have a daughter that went to this school ya know" Voldemort smirks seeing their shocked faces as the others from their generation comes out._

"_Since when did you have a daughter?" Alex asks stepping around Harry and smirks in return, "I thought a bad guy like you would behave and was too busy trying to kill dad and Harry to do anything"_

_Voldemort rolls his eyes, "Bellatrix is the mother. She was barely a month old when I got killed the first time" _

"_So what's your mission?" _

"_To help you guys on putting everything on track again. We are supposed to kill the dangers that will come to harm this generation"_

_Now:_

November arrives and the new Dumbledore has put the 18 year olds in classes which is kinda weird.

Alex is currently sitting with Harry on a rock along the lake.

"I know that this is weird but I want to tell you how I feel about you. But it's through a song" Harry tells Alex as he turns to face her. Alex smiles and nods. Harry flicks his wand making a guitar appear, "being dead for a while helped me learn how to play a guitar. You'll have to thank Hermione for that since you were too busy making out and doing other things with Draco"

"I was married to him Harry. He and Parkinson are dating and I know they will be engaged by 3 days from now" Alex gives Harry a pointed look. Harry nods trying to keep the next comment from coming. Instead of saying anything he beings to strum. Not soon after he beings to sing to the girl of his dreams.

_Last night, outta the blue  
Driftin' off to the evening news  
You said "Honey, what would you do  
If you'd never met me"  
I just laughed, said "I don't know,  
But I could take a couple guesses though"  
And then tried to dig real deep,  
Said, "Darling honestly..._

Harry's and Alex's eyes lock._  
__  
__I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'  
I'd probably eat more drive-thru chicken  
Take a few strokes off my golf game  
If I'd have never known your name  
I'd still be driving that old green 'Nova  
I probably never would have heard of yoga  
Be a better football fan  
But if I was a single man  
Alone and out there on the loose  
Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."_

Tears being to fill Alex's eyes._  
__  
__I could tell that got her attention  
So I said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention,  
I wouldn't trade a single day  
For 100 years the other way.  
"She just smiled and rolled her eyes,  
Cause she's heard all of my lines__  
__I said, "C'mon on girl, seriously  
If I hadn't been so lucky_

Alex rolls her eyes with a smile on her face._  
__  
__I'd be shootin' pool in my bachelor pad  
Playing bass in my cover band  
Restocking up cold Bud Light  
For poker every Tuesday night, yeah  
I'd have a dirt bike in the shed  
And not one throw pillow on the bed  
I'd keep my cash in a coffee can  
But if I was a single man  
Alone and out there on the loose  
Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."_

Alex giggles slightly loving every moment. Harry moves over and whispers in Alex's ear._  
__  
__She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here  
But to be sure, I whispered in her ear  
"You know I get sick deep-sea fishin'  
And you make the best fried chicken  
I got a hopeless golf game  
I love the sound of your name  
I might miss that old green 'Nova  
But I love watchin' you do yoga  
I'd take a gold band on my hand  
Over being a single man  
Cause honestly I don't know what I'd do  
If I'd never met a woman like you."_

As the song comes to an end and Harry makes the guitar disappear, Alex tackles Harry with a hug. She quickly kisses Harry, and soon enough they fall into the lake. They kiss under the water, and then when they need air, they break the surface.

Harry strokes Alex's wet hair out of her face and pulls her to him. His left hand is on her waist and his right is stroking her cheek.

"I love you" Alex whispers to Harry staring into his eyes as their noses touch, "I was never in love with Draco. You were engaged to Ginny when I was just going to tell you straight up that I was still in love with you. But then I found out about Ginny..." Alex trails off as tears fill her brown eyes, "I told Draco and he was going to knock some sense into you, but I told him no and let's just get revenge..."

"So that's why you and Draco got married and had kids? To get revenge?" Harry asks softly.

"I know. It was stupid, but I was full of hate toward you after. You broke my heart Harry. I was stupid for letting you go and you were stupid for letting me go. Destiny told me that we are soul mates. Just like Hermione and Ron, Luna and Neville, Ginny and Dean, Parkinson and Draco, McGonagall and dad" Harry takes a breath and nods.

"We all screwed up huh?" Alex snores and nods.

"Big time" without saying anything else, Harry leans forward and kisses Alex gently.

The kiss begins to get heated and the two of them slips under the water making out. Alex uses her wand making them have an endless supply of air.

4 hours later, Alex and Harry climbs out of the lake soaked and Alex trying to put her t-shirt back on and Harry puts his jeans back on.

"Let's make this a lot easier" Harry uses his wand making their clothes all dry.

"Thanks" Alex blushes as they get redressed.

Once both of them are dressed, Harry walks to Alex and lifts her up so she is on the rock. Harry stands between her legs and kisses her gently.

"Will you marry me Alex?" Harry whispers with his hands on her waist. Alex nods with a smile.

"I would love to" Alex runs her fingers through his hair before leaning down to kiss him. But they hear a cough and looks to the right to see Hermione and Ron smirking.

"Good. Our best friends are getting married like me and Hermione" Ron claps his hands like a little kid getting a cookie. Alex's mouth drops open.

"WHAT?" Hermione, Harry and Ron begins to laugh, "oh ya. Why am I surprised? You two are soul mates like me and Harry" Hermione raises an eyebrow.

"You just noticed? You were there when Destiny told us then told the guys something about saving this generation from something" Alex tilts her head to the right but then nods.

"I'm blonde today. Don't mind me" Alex hops off the rock by Harry lifting her down. Harry and Alex laces their hands together like Hermione and Ron, "the last time I checked we all were dating again" Ron slaps his forehead and shakes his head.

"I asked Hermione to marry me while you and Harry were in the lake for FOUR hours!" Alex turns beat red and hides her face in Harry's chest.

"We had sex, big deal" Alex slaps Harry's arm and bites his opposite arm.

"Guys, don't talk about sex!" Hermione whines.

"But Hermione, we already had sex today" it's Hermione's turn to blush and slap Ron.

"Shut up! Go talk about it somewhere else" Ron and Harry smirks and picks up their soon to be wives.

"Ok. Ready Harry?" Ron asks.

"Ready Ron" Harry confirms. That next second Harry and Ron jumps into the lake with Hermione and Alex in their arms.

They all begin to have a splash fight in the lake, but don't notice the enemy smirking.

"You are going down Destiny. Be ready for these two generations to end on the spot" he whispers before leaving with a faint 'pop'.

**Hey, the chapter is longer. : )**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_Guys, don't talk about sex!" Hermione whines. _

"_But Hermione, we already had sex today" it's Hermione's turn to blush and slap Ron._

"_Shut up! Go talk about it somewhere else" Ron and Harry smirks and picks up their soon to be wives._

"_Ok. Ready Harry?" Ron asks._

"_Ready Ron" Harry confirms. That next second Harry and Ron jumps into the lake with Hermione and Alex in their arms._

_They all begin to have a splash fight in the lake, but don't notice the enemy smirking._

"_You are going down Destiny. Be ready for these two generations to end on the spot" he whispers before leaving with a faint 'pop'._

_Now:_

Everyone is in the castle eating dinner when a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes pop in.

"Original students step forward right now!" the lady snaps. Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione and all the other students step forward. Alex smiles and waves at the lady nervously.

"Hey Destiny. How are you?" Alex bites her lip. Destiny looks at Alex and narrows her eyes.

"I'm happy that everything is slowly getting on track again. All of you keep doing what you are doing. But the war is coming sooner than planned" Destiny tells them.

"When will it be?" Dumbledore asks with his arms wrapped around McGonagall.

"Tonight"

~H&A~

Harry is sitting outside with Alex sleeping in his arms. It is 8pm and the war begins at 9pm. In one hour. Harry rubs Alex's stomach where Destiny told them that their child is, even though they just did IT a few hours before. Harry isn't surprised that Destiny knows, she knows EVERYTHING! Destiny told McGonagall she has a child on the way, same with Hermione, Parkinson, Luna (who popped in a few hours before) and Ginny (same thing).

Harry feels Alex move in his arms and looks down to see her rubbing her eyes then cuddles into his chest. His legs are on both sides of her as he sits up from his laying position on the stone bench.

"Are you nervous about the war?" Alex whispers softly as she looks up at him. Harry moves Alex's bangs out of her face and nods softly.

"A little. I don't want to lose you again" tears fill his eyes; "I don't want to lose our friends, elders or even this generation" Alex smiles weakly and nods. She opens her mouth and begins to sing just to the love of her life.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

Harry strokes Alex's hair gently as Hermione and Ron walk out. They sit down on the stairs watching and listening.__

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Hermione and Ron cry silently, holding each other. They know they may or may not die tonight.__

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Harry smiles softly and begins to cry with Alex. Their eyes lock on one another.__

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape, Ginny, Dean, Luna, Neville, Draco and Parkinson walks out crying.__

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Alex laces her's and Harry's hands together holding tightly onto each other.__

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
Mmmmm

Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Rose, Charlie, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Wind, Lexi and Stevie walks out next watching Alex take a breath to calm her tears, never removing her eyes from Harry or their locked hands.__

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
Mmmmm

Alex leans forward and kisses Harry. Even if she dies, Harry will always be alive in her heart, and she will always be alive in Harry's. Harry pulls Alex closer to him, hugging her tightly. Everyone outside wipes their tears, all thinking the same thing. _If we all die tonight, we will be happy because we got our soul mates back. And we know our love for each other is true. Their hearts will go on._

"I know. But we won't lose this generation. They are on the train back to the muggle world. Plus Destiny is bringing the order back. That includes Sirus, Lupin, Tonks, even Moody" As she spoke each person appeared and going back to their conversation.

They look up hearing the pop and smiles at each person.

"Hey" Tonks hugs them then Sirus, Moody and Lupin.

"James and Lily are on the way with Pettigrew" Moody tells them. Just then, Harry's parents and Pettigrew appears with the Russo's and all of WizTech, including Crumbs.

"Destiny?" Alex smirks. They all nod as Justin, Max and Russo hugs Alex, then Jerry, Theresa, Kelbo and Jerry's sister, Meagan.

"Ready to win this war?" Max asks excitedly. Alex chuckles and nods.

"Oh ya" Alex grins then looks at Harry, "time?"

"8:59" everyone in the castle walks out with Destiny in front. They all get into rows with their wands pointed. It turned out that Theresa has been a wizard without anyone but Kelbo, Meagan and Jerry knowing.

Just then Alex gasps seeing everyone that they fought against in the past there. Including, the angel of darkness, Evilini, Ronald Longcape, Death Eaters and many others. Voldemort glares at his old followers.

"I see you're ready to die" Voldemort smirks and puts a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex looks at Voldemort whose smirk gets bigger.

"Are you talking to me or them?"

"Them. You are going to help me kill them?"

"Oh ya" Alex grins as Harry nods with Hermione and Ron. The five of them are going to kill the Death Eaters with Lucius and Bellatrix, and the other Death Eaters that are on their side.

Destiny walks up to the guy.

"Hello Fate" Destiny glares.

"Destiny" Fate glares back.

"Ready to watch my side win?"

"Actually my side will" Destiny shakes her head and points her wand at Fate. Fate does the same in return and the war begins.

**And that's the chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So today we have the storm thingy from the US. all we have is blowing snow, high winds, a mix between rain and snow, normal snow, freezing rain, and tonight and tomorrow will be REALLY cold. With the wind chill it will be around -30. I'm not THAT surprised, after all I live in Canada and we get a lot of snow.**

**But I feel sorry for Illinois, Oklahoma, and the eastern US for having 87 tornadoes all in one day yesterday. (March 2****nd****, 2012)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_I see you're ready to die" Voldemort smirks and puts a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex looks at Voldemort whose smirk gets bigger._

"_Are you talking to me or them?"_

"_Them. You are going to help me kill them?"_

"_Oh ya" Alex grins as Harry nods with Hermione and Ron. The five of them are going to kill the Death Eaters with Lucius and Bellatrix, and the other Death Eaters that are on their side._

_Destiny walks up to the guy._

"_Hello Fate" Destiny glares._

"_Destiny" Fate glares back._

"_Ready to watch my side win?"_

"_Actually my side will" Destiny shakes her head and points her wand at Fate. Fate does the same in return and the war begins._

_Now:_

Alex, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lucius, Bellatrix and Voldemort all charged for the Death Eaters sending counters, spells even the killing curse for Voldemort, Lucius and Bellatrix.

Alex, Harry, Hermione and Ron knocks the Death Eaters down and Voldemort, Lucius and Bellatrix kills them on the spot. The 18 year olds look at everyone else and sees the good side doing the same as them, Voldemort, Lucius and Bellatrix. Since the old evil side loves to torture or kill, they are letting them do that and the good side just knocks them down and disarms them.

Alex sees Evilini smirk at her before sneaking up behind Dumbledore.

"DAD!" Alex screams and runs over there dodging spells, "Dad look out!" Alex screams again. Dumbledore knocks a people down and turns to see Evilini. Evilini sends a spell at Dumbledore and he blocks it.

Alex arrives next to Dumbledore and disarms Evilini. She goes flying into the air and someone sends a killing curse at her. Evilini lands on the ground unmoving and not breathing. Dumbledore and Alex look forward to see Voldemort waving at them with a smile.

"I finally got the chance to kill that bitch. She was REALLY pissing me off with that disturbing laugh of her's" Alex and Dumbledore smiles at Voldemort and nods.

"She was giving me a headache" Alex comments before seeing Fate and Destiny battle each other.

Alex points her wand at Fate and whispers, "Soap on a rope, soap fell off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man" that next second everyone freezes seeing Fate tied up. Alex smirks and whispers again, "Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly"

Fate is still tied up by the rope and is now stuck in jell-o, with no escape. Destiny turns to Alex with a grin.

"Thank you Alex" Destiny says to Alex.

"Not a problem Destiny" Alex smiles. Destiny turns to Fate and that next second, Fate is no more. Destiny murdered him. As Fate dies, all his side of the war dies with him.

"WE WON!" Destiny cheers. Everyone begins to cheer with her and Alex hugs Dumbledore before going to Hermione, Ron and Harry. She jumps into Harry's arms and he spins her around.

~A&H~

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Wind, Lexi, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Draco, Parkinson, Rose Weasley, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Hagrid and Snape all walk into the castle they see no one but Destiny in there. Everything is silent.

"Where is everyone?" Wind asks Destiny.

"Back in their time" Destiny answers.

"So we're leaving?" Alex asks in a whisper, "after us just winning the war that took 5 hours and finally getting our soul mates back?" Destiny looks at Alex sadly.

"Well I was thinking that if you guys don't mind restarting your lives, you all can have a second chance at living" Destiny smiles softly.

Everyone turns to each other and are all grinning.

"You would really let us?" Hagrid asks.

"Of course. Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Dean and Pansy can be 11 and Ginny and Luna will be 10, Wind and Lexi will be 9. All of you will start Hogwarts all over again"

"Will we keep our memories?" McGonagall asks. Destiny nods.

"Yes. Harry, your aunt, uncle and cousin will be back, Neville your grandmother will be back, Dean your parents, Pansy, you too, Draco, you as well, Hermione as well. Luna, your dad will be back as well"

"So we will remember everything before and just restart our lives?" Alex asks.

"Of course. All of you will still have your kids. In fact..." Destiny flicks her wand and smiles, "all of you look cute"

Everyone looks down at themselves and sees them all younger. Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy and Dean are all 11, Luna and Ginny are 10, Wind and Lexi are 9, Fred, George and Rose are 13, Percy is 14, Charlie is 15, Bill is 17 and Fleur is 16. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Hagrid and Snape are all younger as well and look exactly as they did when they were in the Golden Four's first year.

"Your families are here" Lexi, Wind, Luna, Hermione, Draco, Rose, Dean, Pansy, Fleur and Harry turns around to see their families standing there confused.

"Why aren't we dead?" Vernon Dursley asks. He looks at himself, Dudley and Petunia, "why are we all young again and why is Dudley back to being 11?"

"You all are having a new start. It's your kid's reward for winning the war and for Alex helping me defeat Fate" Destiny explains. The parents all run to their kids and hug them tightly. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley walk over to Harry and hug him tightly.

"What, me and James can't hug our son?" Destiny smirks seeing Lily, James, Sirus, Remus and Tonks walk over.

"Lils!" Petunia hugs Lily tightly.

"I missed you" Lily whispers hugging Petunia back.

"I missed you too"

"Is it ok if James, Harry and I can live with you guys? Destiny is allowing me, James, Sirus, Remus and Tonks to return and live our lives"

"Of course. We will just have to buy a bigger house" Vernon agrees.

"I thought you hate magic?" James asks Vernon.

"Normally. But since your son and friends, and g... g... girlfriend, saved the world, I guess I could give it a shot" Vernon looks over at Alex who nods.

"You are doing the right thing Vernon" Alex smirks and crosses her arms.

"Ok, enough talking" Destiny cuts in, "you guys are all going to live in London to go to Hogwarts. Live where you used to, besides Harry, Lily, James, Vernon, Dudley and Petunia. You guys are going to start Hogwarts on September 1st, 1715. Now let's go" Destiny snaps her fingers and it is now 1715 but not September yet.

They all got a second chance at life.

**And that's the chapter. I dunno if I will continue it or not. What do you think? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My birthday is fast approaching since today is March 6****th****, 2012. And my birthday is April 3****rd****.**

**The last chapter would have be the last but a few of my consent reader's, that are also my friends have said they would like more and one friend said "I don't know. Maybe you should do a poll and ask your reader's". But chapter 7 finished in a perfect way for it to be the end, but at the same time a great way to continue.**

**But thank you to the real owners of Wind and Lexi, and to my friend **_**ShabyShabs**_**. You guys are awesome!**

**Oh, and yes I have more WOWP/HP stories in the back, so I will never be officially done with Alex/Harry or Alex/Draco. I'm more of a Alex/Harry fan, but I will have Alex/Draco moments in my other stories. I do like to keep my friends happy, even though some are Alex/Draco, but they are still amazing.**

**This is the last thing I'm going to say. It's easier to make friends on fanfic then it is to in real life and in person.**

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_I thought you hate magic?" James asks Vernon._

"_Normally. But since your son and friends, and g... g... girlfriend, saved the world, I guess I could give it a shot" Vernon looks over at Alex who nods._

"_You are doing the right thing Vernon" Alex smirks and crosses her arms._

"_Ok, enough talking" Destiny cuts in, "you guys are all going to live in London to go to Hogwarts. Live where you used to, besides Harry, Lily, James, Vernon, Dudley and Petunia. You guys are going to start Hogwarts on September 1__st__, 1715. Now let's go" Destiny snaps her fingers and it is now 1715 but not September yet._

_They all got a second chance at life._

_Now:_

Over the summer, Dumbledore is getting Alex her school supplies. Dumbledore's and McGonagall's hands are laced together as Alex is just a little bit ahead of them.

"Is it just me, or can't you think of our old lives?" Dumbledore whispers to McGonagall. McGonagall think of their old lives, and it comes up blank.

"I can't either. I can only get up to the war with Fate and Destiny" McGonagall replies in a whisper. Just then Alex falls to the ground holding her head.

"ALEX!" the couple runs over to Alex who has her head buried in her knees.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Alex mutters as Dumbledore reaches down and picks her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his shoulder, still muttering, "Destiny lied. She said we keep our memories. She's erasing them!" tears fall from her eyes, "I won't remember Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Draco, Parkinson, Ginny, Luna, Rose, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Wind or Lexi..." Dumbledore and McGonagall rub her back and stroke her hair trying to calm her.

In just a good 2 minutes, all their memories are erased of their old lives. All they have is 2 weeks ago and what is about to happen. All Alex remembers is 2 weeks ago and how she wrote letters to a people named Harry, Ron and Hermione.

After recovering, Dumbledore holds Alex's hand and McGonagall's before walking into Gringotts.

~H&A~

Harry is sitting with Lily, James, Sirus and Lupin in their rental car.

"Why is it that I feel like I'm forgetting something important?" Harry questions himself. Lily and James look at Harry knowingly.

"Destiny is a lying bitch!" Sirus cures.

"No kidding!" Lupin smirks evilly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks.

"Destiny erased everyone's past lives. Since me and your dad don't have any, it didn't affect us. Sirus and Lupin used a powerful spell on them to keep it from happening" Lily explains. Harry nods.

"Why?"

"Either it's because she wants us all to live life to the fullest or she just felt like it" James answers mockingly.

"So why are we getting my school stuff today?" Lily sighs.

"One; school starts next week, and two; you are going to see your two best friends and your girlfriend" Lily replies.

"I have a girlfriend?"

"Yes you do!" Sirus snaps starting to get annoyed with the questions, "Harry, your girlfriend is the most famous witch in the entire world. It's Alex Dumbledore" Harry's eyes grow wide remembering that he read all about her in a book at home, "she will not remember you, neither will Ron and Hermione. But just keep writing to them like you always done"

"Ok" Harry nods. Harry leans back in his seat and sighs. He looks at the letter in his lap and reads it for the 5th time.

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_Haha, I dunno why I got all formal, but it's amusing._

_You know I love you more than anything in this world. We start Hogwarts all over again, you excited to learn every spell all over again? : P_

_I'm not excited for the essays again, but it will be amusing._

_I wonder what kind of adventures me, you, Hermione and Ron will have this time. In our first year, we had to save the stone from Voldemort. Then there was the basilisk that was trying to kill all muggleborns, and Voldemort trying to return in our second year. Then saving Sirus from the Dementors kiss and saving Buckbeak from being killed. In our fourth year were the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort returning. In fifth year, was where Sirus died and Voldemort trying to get the prophesy. In sixth year, dad died and there was the part where Draco let the Death Eaters in the school and it got taken over by Voldemort. At the same time in that year, dad gave you the task of getting and destroying the Horcruxes, and for me to get the Elder Wand, Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone... the Deathly Hallows. _

_Then there is our seventh year, the most entertaining of them all. We had to go on our separate adventures, and then ended up meeting up. We broke up before our seventh year. We won the war against Voldemort the first time. Then in our eighth year, when we went back to re-due our seventh, there was another war. We did get back together during the missions, and then we broke up again after the eighth year. You got married to Ginny while I got married to Draco. We all died when a bomb exploded around 10 years after the second war and killed us all. But our kids, that had kids, continued our line._

_So that is the update of what happened in case Destiny decides to back down on the deal of keeping our memories of our past._

_I never really trusted her, but I know we have to, to a point._

_Anyway, I will see you on August 24__th__ at Gringotts. Hermione and Ron will meet us there._

_I love you,_

_Alex Faith Dumbledore_

Harry smiles and imagines what each year was like. He imagines what Alex, his girlfriend, looks like. If only he knew they are memories, not his imagination.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9. And I will TRY to make this story 31 chapters, but don't count of it!**

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_Haha, I dunno why I got all formal, but it's amusing._

_You know I love you more than anything in this world. We start Hogwarts all over again, you excited to learn every spell all over again? : P_

_I'm not excited for the essays again, but it will be amusing._

_I wonder what kind of adventures me, you, Hermione and Ron will have this time. In our first year, we had to save the stone from Voldemort. Then there was the basilisk that was trying to kill all muggleborns, and Voldemort trying to return in our second year. Then saving Sirus from the Dementors kiss and saving Buckbeak from being killed. In our fourth year were the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort returning. In fifth year, was where Sirus died and Voldemort trying to get the prophesy. In sixth year, dad died and there was the part where Draco let the Death Eaters in the school and it got taken over by Voldemort. At the same time in that year, dad gave you the task of getting and destroying the Horcruxes, and for me to get the Elder Wand, Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone... the Deathly Hallows. _

_Then there is our seventh year, the most entertaining of them all. We had to go on our separate adventures, and then ended up meeting up. We broke up before our seventh year. We won the war against Voldemort the first time. Then in our eighth year, when we went back to re-due our seventh, there was another war. We did get back together during the missions, and then we broke up again after the eighth year. You got married to Ginny while I got married to Draco. We all died when a bomb exploded around 10 years after the second war and killed us all. But our kids, that had kids, continued our line._

_So that is the update of what happened in case Destiny decides to back down on the deal of keeping our memories of our past._

_I never really trusted her, but I know we have to, to a point._

_Anyway, I will see you on August 24__th__ at Gringotts. Hermione and Ron will meet us there._

_I love you,_

_Alex Faith Dumbledore_

_Harry smiles and imagines what each year was like. He imagines what Alex, his girlfriend, looks like. If only he knew they are memories, not his imagination._

_Now:_

As Harry, Lily, James, Sirus, and Lupin arrives to Gringotts, they see a family of red heads of 8 people, and a family of brunettes with only 3 people.

James takes a breath and smiles.

"Hello Molly and Arthur Weasley" James greets. Molly and Arthur turns and smiles.

"Hello James" Molly gives James a hug.

"Harry's mind is erased?" Arthur asks.

"Yes. Who in your family?" Lily asks.

"We preformed the spell in time and warned Hermione. She performed it as well" Molly answers. Hermione walks over with Ron and smiles.

"Hey Harry" Harry grins.

"Hey Hermione. Ron" Hermione and Ron gives Harry a hug.

"How did you know it was them Harry?" Lupin asks.

"I don't know. I had a feeling and remembered seeing them" Sirus smirks.

"I see your memories are coming back rapidly"

"It even helps with this" Harry shows them the letter Alex wrote.

"Alex, Dumbledore and McGonagall don't remember us" Ron frowns.

"Give them time" Molly rubs Ron's shoulder as they see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Alex come in from getting their money.

"Hello Albus and Minerva" James and Lily smiles. Dumbledore and McGonagall looks at them.

"Lily and James Potter? Is that you?" they ask together.

"Yup" James smiles. Dumbledore and McGonagall looks at each other.

"Didn't Voldemort kill you both? Leaving Harry as an orphan?" Dumbledore asks. Lily and James nods.

"It's good to know your memories are coming back. But Destiny brought us back for the war between Destiny and Fate. Remember?" James asks. Dumbledore nods.

"I remember now" Dumbledore agrees.

"Me too" McGonagall agrees also.

They watch as Alex stares at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Mione? Ron? Harry?" Alex whispers. That next second, Alex holds her head in her hands and closes her eyes tightly, "I HATE Destiny!" Molly pulls Alex to her and hands her a vial as Arthur gives one to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry. The four of them drinks the context and feels the pain disappear.

"There, our memories are back" Arthur smiles.

"Why did Destiny do that?" Alex asks in a whisper as Harry hugs her and kisses her cheek, and Ron and Hermione laces their hands together.

"She's being a bitch. Easy as that" Sirus shrugs his shoulders. Molly smacks him in the head as she casts the spell on Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry and Alex, to protect them if Destiny tried again.

"Something is up. That's for sure" Hermione whispers thinking.

**Sorry that it's short. I'm thinking that this story will be between 10 to 15 chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

"_Mione? Ron? Harry?" Alex whispers. That next second, Alex holds her head in her hands and closes her eyes tightly, "I HATE Destiny!" Molly pulls Alex to her and hands her a vial as Arthur gives one to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry. The four of them drinks the context and feels the pain disappear._

"_There, our memories are back" Arthur smiles._

"_Why did Destiny do that?" Alex asks in a whisper as Harry hugs her and kisses her cheek, and Ron and Hermione laces their hands together._

"_She's being a bitch. Easy as that" Sirus shrugs his shoulders. Molly smacks him in the head as she casts the spell on Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry and Alex, to protect them if Destiny tried again._

"_Something is up. That's for sure" Hermione whispers thinking._

_Now:_

On the train to Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Alex are cuddling with their other halves.

"What do you think Destiny is up to?" Alex whispers as her head is resting on Harry's shoulder.

"I dunno. Like, why would she? She promised she wouldn't" Hermione answers.

"Is it possible that she's trying to kill me and dad for our powers? That way she will be the most powerful person?"

"I doubt it. She's already powerful" Alex sighs but nods.

"I guess. But there can be a chance right?"

"Ya. There is a chance"

"Could she be working with someone?" Ron asks, "Like that Evilini person that Max, Russo and Justin told us about?" Alex bites her lip and nods.

"That could be possible. But we shouldn't ever count anything out because magic does strange things"

"Exactly" Hermione and Harry agree.

"So what do we do?" Ron asks. Hermione sighs.

"We should just focus on school. Just let it be" Ron, Harry and Alex looks at each other before agreeing.

~H&A~

As they all arrive to the castle after taking the boats, they walk up to McGonagall, who tells them to wait.

"So it's true then. What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter and Alex Dumbledore have come to Hogwarts" Alex looks at sees Draco.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alex" Alex holds her hand out to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco smiles.

"I'm Harry" Harry and Draco shakes hands, "these are our best friends Ron and Hermione"

"Hello" Draco shakes their hands as well.

~A&H~

As they walk into the great hall, they watch Draco get sorted into Slytherin, Hermione, Ron and Harry go into Gryffindor.

"Alex Dumbledore" Alex walks forward and sits on the stool.

"_Alex Dumbledore... where should you go?" _the hat asks.

"Gryffindor" Alex whispers.

"_Well you're not going there"_

Alex's eyes grow wide. Shouldn't Destiny make it the same way as it was in the past?

"_Better be... Slytherin!"_

McGonagall removes the hat and Alex sits down next to Draco in shock.

What just happened?

~H&A~

As Draco and Alex sit in the common room, they talk about their pasts.

"I had to act like I did in the past Ally. I know Destiny is up to something" Draco tells her.

"I know. But what?" Alex bites her lip. Draco bites his lip as well and thinks.

"Well, it's obvious that she's screwing around. Everyone is in their old houses, besides you. You are supposed to be in Gryffindor with your boyfriend and best friends. Not here in Slytherin with your ex husband" Alex giggles slightly and nods.

"But why would she be doing this? Why did she erase our minds of our pasts?"

"I don't know. But I will help you figure this out with Harry, Ron and Hermione"

"You're the best" Alex gives Draco a hug before going upstairs as Pansy walks in and makes out with Draco.

~A&H~

The next morning, Alex walks with Pansy and Draco to breakfast. They receive their timetables and finds out that Gryffindor and Slytherin has all classes together and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff does as well. Draco, Pansy and Alex looks around to see Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff glaring at each other and Gryffindor and Slytherin are as well.

What the hell is going on?

Alex looks at Draco and Pansy to see them confused as well. Pansy, Neville, and Dean have their memories as well since Draco and his family, and Molly and her's helped everyone to receive their memories back and performed the spell that no one can break.

What the hell is Destiny doing?

What is hell is Destiny up too?

Can they stop this before something bad happens?

If so, how?

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Continuing...**

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time:_

_The next morning, Alex walks with Pansy and Draco to breakfast. They receive their timetables and finds out that Gryffindor and Slytherin has all classes together and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff does as well. Draco, Pansy and Alex looks around to see Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff glaring at each other and Gryffindor and Slytherin are as well. _

_What the hell is going on?_

_Alex looks at Draco and Pansy to see them confused as well. Pansy, Neville, and Dean have their memories as well since Draco and his family, and Molly and her's helped everyone to receive their memories back and performed the spell that no one can break._

_What the hell is Destiny doing?_

_What is hell is Destiny up too?_

_Can they stop this before something bad happens?_

_If so, how?_

_Now:_

November arrives, and Alex is in the library on a Saturday working on her essay for Charms. She pulls down a random book with the title that says: _Up To No Good? This Book Is For You_.

Alex opens the book and sees a list. She pulls it out and reads it.

_Destiny's List to Take Over Hogwarts_

_**1) **__Fake Keeping Promise to Alex_

_**2) **__Erase Their Minds_

_**3)**__ Make Alex Get Sorted Into Slytherin_

_**4)**__ Make It Look Like Dumbledore Had an "Accidental" Death_

_**5)**__ Kill All Of Dumbledore's Line. Including McGonagall and Alex_

_**6)**__ Step Up To Be Headmistress_

Alex's mouth drops open and sees two check marks on 1, 2 and 3. Alex rolls her eyes and runs up to Dumbledore's office.

She opens the door out of breath and sees Dumbledore's pale face.

"Dad?" Alex whispers walking forward. She touches his neck to check for a pulse and finds none, "dad?" tears fill Alex's brown eyes rapidly, "daddy?" Alex's chin begins to quiver as tears fall. She drops the list on his desk and runs to get help as she begins to sob.

The young girl runs to Snape's office and knocks rapidly on the door.

"What?" Snape snaps opening the door. He sees the crying girl and kneels down, "what is it Alex?"

"Daddy's dead" Alex chokes out. Snape's eyes grow wide and pick her up. He runs up to Dumbledore's office after getting McGonagall and the other teachers. He opens the door to see Dumbledore's body. Alex is right. McGonagall gasps and runs over to her soul mate.

"Albus" McGonagall whispers. She sees the list on his desk and reads it, "I should have known" she whispers to herself. She turns to Alex and puts the list in her pocket and takes Alex out of Snape's arms, "set up a funeral. I will help Alex" the other teachers nod and McGonagall walks to get Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Pansy, and Draco and after that, they all head to The Burrow.

~H&A~

Once in The Burrow, Alex has let McGonagall go.

"Read this" McGonagall tells them. Everyone reads it and gasps.

"Destiny is trying to take over Hogwarts?" James asks since Lily, he, Sirus and Lupin were already there when the others got there.

"Yes. Maybe she's trying to make an army? I don't know"

"So you and Alex are in danger?" Sirus asks.

"Yes we are. If I don't make it through this and Alex does, Sirus, Alex is going to be in your care"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am positive" everyone looks at Alex to see her wipe her eyes and yawn. She hides her face in McGonagall's shoulder and begins to fall asleep.

~A&H~

January arrives and Alex hasn't left McGonagall's side, besides for class.

As the end of Charms arrives, Alex looks into the hallway to see no McGonagall. Normally, McGonagall would be waiting for her. Alex whimpers softly as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco walks over to her with Pansy.

"She's fine Alex" Pansy whispers as she takes Alex's hand in her's. Hermione grabs Alex's other hand and they all walk to McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom.

Harry opens the door and Alex immediately cries out. There is McGonagall hanging. She has a rope around her neck as she hangs from the ceiling.

Alex begins to hyperventilate and the 11 year olds pull her out.

"So you found my list" they all look up to see Destiny standing in front of them with her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

"That was me" Pansy answers, "I was doing research for Charms and the list fell out of the book I grabbed to move, so I could get the right book" Destiny looks at Pansy and rolls her eyes.

"You are full of crap" Destiny snaps her fingers and Pansy's neck snaps. She falls to the ground and Draco gasps. He pulls out his wand and sends the killing curse at Destiny, who blocks it.

Not even a second later, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Neville, Dean, Luna, Ginny, Wind, Lexi, Rose, Fleur, James, Sirus, Lily, Lupin, Percy and all the teachers of Hogwarts arrives. They all have their wands pointed at Destiny, including Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex. Even Hagrid has his umbrella pointed at her.

"How dare you kill a student, the headmaster and a teacher!" Snape growls darkly. Destiny shrugs her shoulders.

Destiny is shocked at that next second. She didn't expect for them all to send the same spell at her... the killing curse. Destiny didn't have time to disappear or move. She got hit.

They all watch as Destiny's, now dead body, falls to the ground.

~H&A~

Alex hides herself in Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's arms crying. But then the unexpected happens.

Pansy stands up, and McGonagall walks out of her classroom.

"I'll see you Draco later Draco" Pansy whispers and kisses Draco's cheek. But Draco doesn't hear.

"Albus says hi Alex. We will see you later, but we are always in your heart" McGonagall whispers and kisses Alex's hair. She and Pansy face each other and walks into a bright light in front of them.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The story is almost over.**

**Chapter 12**

_Last Time:_

_Alex hides herself in Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's arms crying. But then the unexpected happens._

_Pansy stands up, and McGonagall walks out of her classroom._

"_I'll see you Draco later Draco" Pansy whispers and kisses Draco's cheek. But Draco doesn't hear._

"_Albus says hi Alex. We will see you later, but we are always in your heart" McGonagall whispers and kisses Alex's hair. She and Pansy face each other and walks into a bright light in front of them._

_Now:_

It has been 4 years since Dumbledore's, McGonagall's, Pansy's and Destiny's deaths.

Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville and Dean are all in their 5th year. Fred, George and Rose are in their 7th. Ginny and Luna are in their 4th year. And finally, Wind and Lexi are in their 3rd. Bill and Charlie have obviously graduated and now have jobs, along with Percy but Ron doesn't like him. Charlie works with dragons, like he did in the past. Bill works with Gringotts again and Percy works at the Ministry and is working to become Minister of Magic.

"Will this year be as exciting as it was in the past?" Alex teases as Fred, George and Rose sit down in front of her, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Well, with Snape as headmaster now and Hagrid is teaching Transfiguration, it can be" Alex rolls her eyes but nods.

"Have fun getting expelled"

"Ya, ya, ya" Fred rolls his eyes as he pulls out a sludge bomb. Snape allowed Alex to be switched into Gryffindor to follow the real pathway of the past.

Fred throws it at a person he doesn't like... Dean. Dean and Ginny were making out but now they are both glaring at Fred. Fred waves sweetly, pretending to be innocent.

Alex looks at Harry with her brown eyes shining. Harry wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck. He nips her neck making her raise her eyebrows and pulls away so they could look at each other.

"Really? Here of all places?" Harry smiles innocently, "I live with you, ya know. And surprisingly we share a room. That can be a good and bad thing. I still don't know what Sirus and your dad were thinking" Harry chuckles and nods.

"I know. But we only make out. Nothing more" Alex nods and grabs his hand. She pulls him up to his room, and he locks the door and casts a VERY strong lock charm, that not even 'Alohomora' can break.

And that is when they go all the way.

~H&A~

The next morning, Alex opens her eyes to see Harry next to her. She rubs her eyes and sees Dean, Ron and Charles, a guy in their year, all asleep in their beds. Alex pulls the blanket higher up so it's over her head. She turns slightly so her head rests on her soul mates chest.

"That was special" Alex hears Harry's whisper. Alex looks at Harry and he sees her brown eyes really bright and has sparkles.

"It was" Alex agrees. Harry rubs his hand up and down her back as his other, rests on her waist.

"You're beautiful" Harry strokes her hair and kisses her forehead. He kisses her nose, cheeks, chin, temples and finally lips.

As they kiss, Alex's bare arms wrap around his neck and his bare arms wrap around her naked waist.

"Yo! Harry!" the couple breaks apart and sees Ron grinning at them and Hermione shaking her head next to him. She slaps Ron in the head and looks back at Alex and Harry.

"Did you have a nice night?" Alex blushes and hides her face in Harry's bare chest.

"Nice time Harry, remember to put a silencing charm on so we don't hear you two..." Hermione covers Ron's mouth.

"At least we did and I did it for them. Surely Dean and Charles put it over themselves so they don't hear you walking in and out of the room naked!" Hermione rolls her eyes.

"I had my boxers on!" Ron argues.

"Whatever" Hermione grabs her robes and slips it on before getting up. She waves her wand, making Alex's appear, "You may join me if you like" Hermione covers Alex with the robe, as she kisses Harry quickly before leaving with Hermione.

"You are an idiot Ron" Harry glares at Ron before turning over and going back to sleep.

"You are an idiot too Harry. Learn to cast the silencing charm so no one hears you and Alex having sex"

"We were making love, get it straight" Harry mutters loud enough for Ron to hear. Ron doesn't argue back, knowing their friendship would end if he did.

"Point taken" Ron turns over and thinks of ways to apologise to Hermione, even though their fight was pointless.

~A&H~

Alex and Hermione crawls into their beds silently after Hermione casted a spell over them so they make sure they won't be pregnant or even in pain for their first time.

Alex pulls out a photo of her, McGonagall and Dumbledore smiling and laughing. Tears fill her eyes as she remembers that it was taken before their minds were erased.

"I love you mom and dad" Alex whispers before she kisses the photo and puts it away. She rolls over and closes her eyes before falling asleep.

**Sorry it's short. Anyway, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Last Time:_

_Alex and Hermione crawls into their beds silently after Hermione casted a spell over them so they make sure they won't be pregnant or even in pain for their first time._

_Alex pulls out a photo of her, McGonagall and Dumbledore smiling and laughing. Tears fill her eyes as she remembers that it was taken before their minds were erased._

"_I love you mom and dad" Alex whispers before she kisses the photo and puts it away. She rolls over and closes her eyes before falling asleep._

_Now:_

Dumbledore and McGonagall look down on Alex in surprise.

"She called me mom" McGonagall looks at Dumbledore, "that's the first time"

Dumbledore smiles and nods.

"I know" Dumbledore wraps an arm around his wife, "I'm happy she's slowly healing"

"I agree" the couple kiss gently before disappearing, and keeping an eye on their daughter.

~A&H~

25 year old Alex walks into her house with her 10 year old daughter, Alice Jasmine Potter, and her 5 year old son Elijah David Potter. It turns out that Hermione's spell back in her 5th year, didn't work on her, or it was fate.

"Daddy!" Alice and Elijah run over to Harry and hug him tightly.

"Hey kids" Harry laughs hugging them back. Alex crosses her arms and smiles softly. After the kids take off running outside to their mini Quidditch stadium Harry pulls Alex into a hug, "I love you"

"I love you too" Alex and Harry gently kiss as Harry rubs his hand on Alex's baby bump where their set of twins is growing.

"I love you too babies" Harry kisses the bump before picking Alex up, bridal style. The summer after their 5th year, Alex and Harry got married, and as they were at school, they had young Alice with them. Lily, James and Sirus were happy and mad when Alex and Harry found out Alex was pregnant. But either way, they helped them be teenage parents.

~H&A~

Hermione and Ron lives next door to Harry and Alex. They walk through the gate with their 10 year old son William Collin Weasley, 8 year old daughter Rosie Jose Weasley, and their set of twins age 5, Kelly Anne and Connor Alexander Weasley. Ron closes the gate after they are all through and sees the Potter family all outside waiting. Hermione hugs Alex then the kids and Harry. Ron does the same, and Alex and Harry hugs the kids after their best friends. Alex and Hermione watches William and Alice climb up to the tree house and kiss.

"Guess we will be related when they get married" Ron tells Harry, Hermione and Alex.

"We all are best friends and married, now going to be related when Alice and Will get married" Alex laughs as Rosie, Kelly, Connor and Elijah all play together.

"When are the twins going to be born?" Hermione asks.

"Well, it's June 10th. The due date is July 10th. So a month" Alex answers rubbing the bump. Alex feels the twins kick. She grabs Hermione's hand and holds it over the kicking area of the day. Hermione giggles just like the other two times when Alice and Elijah were inside her best friend. Alex did the same thing with William, Connor, Kelly and Rosie.

Harry and Ron put their hands on both sides of Hermione's and chuckles.

"I'm not a soccer ball" Alex whines as Harry kisses her neck, not afraid of leaving her a mark on her neck in front of their best friends. Harry chuckles again and nods.

"I know, but they don't" Alex elbows Harry in the stomach before walking away to Alice and William. Hermione rolls her eyes and follows.

"Normally it's me that says the wrong thing" Ron laughs, "but she's still having mood swings?"

"Yup. But its normal" Ron nods in agreement.

~A&H~

July 10th arrives, and Alex is holding their baby girl and Harry is holding their baby boy. The new born girl's name is Alexandra Minerva Potter. The new born boy's name is Drew Albus Potter. Elijah, Alice and the Weasley family are there in the room, smiling. The Potter girls' eyes are brown and the guys' have green. Since Alex's and Harry's hair are the same, it's a mix of the two. The girls' have Alex's hair that's straight but wavy and the guys' have Harry's. The guys' are identical to Harry and the girls' are identical to Alex.

It's funny, because the guys' in the Weasley family are identical to Ron and the girls' are identical to Hermione.

It turns out that the generation will carry on with the Dumbledore-Potter line and the Granger-Weasley line, since Harry agreed that his and Alex's kids will have Dumbledore-Potter for their last names, and Ron and Hermione did the same with their kids but have Granger-Weasley.

The lines continue.

The generations continue.

The new generations that go to Hogwarts are safe and sound.

No one has Secret Missions.

All is calm.

**And the story is now done! Whoo! Please review and keep an eye out for more Harry/Alex stories!**


End file.
